Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to software and more particularly relates to delivering software using email.
Description of the Related Art
In general, software may be downloaded from a server by a client over a data network. The downloaded software may include software programs and updates, such as feature updates, security updates, patches, etc. However, downloading software programs and updates over a data network can be ineffective in situations where a client does not have a consistent connection to a data network. In some circumstances, a client may be required to restart an interrupted download if the connection to the network is lost, which may be inefficient and frustrating.